


Including The Beat

by Nachtnebel



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Party, Donnie is curious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Give that Gecko some love and hoodies, Heavy Metal Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mikey is that type of boyfriend who wears and hoards them, Mondo centric, Mondo feels a little left out, Mutual Masturbation, Protective Older Brothers, Quickie, Raph is suspicious, Secret Relationship, also he's running out of clothing, doubts, nothing unusual, sadly no real mistletoe kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtnebel/pseuds/Nachtnebel
Summary: Being official unofficially in a relationship is quite hard. Especially keeping it a secret. Totally great, dude. But nobody ever told them you could actually feel even more responsible than before ... let alone start to question if you're even worth it. They may be soulmates, but there are still a lot of differences between them.He was the sun, brighting up his life. But a bright light lures more than just one moth. And it's awakening strange emotions. However, nothing two artists wouldn't be able to deal with.It's still a complicated relationship. Accompanied with awesome music.





	Including The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, see what I did there. I turned this little headcanon into a series :D  
> It's a little parallel to my real christmas story, but they have nothing in common.  
> Criticism is highly appreciated, as always~  
> And not to forget, my very first (not really) successfull scetch of these two dorks: [click me](https://sta.sh/01cr6bewwbm2)  
> 

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Mikey yelled, while entering in the lair’s main room, covered in a black sweater, an orange scarf and an untypical Santa hat, that spelled ‘heavy x-mas’, the normally red fabric black. Not to forget the Slayer-Bracelet, it’s logo making the look even more suspect. Since the weather reached negative degrees, the orange clad turtle decided to wear hoodies from time to time, even if he didn’t really needed them. Well, not anymore, since the heater was fixed a few weeks ago. It wasn’t broken for too long though, none of them wanted to go into hibernation.  
  
However, Mikey was wearing this strange clothing almost on a daily basis now. And every time his brothers asked him why that was, he just told them he’s cold and those things were gifts from Mondo ( _who indeed used to be the owner, his smell still lingering in them_ ). Just like the metal Christmas hat he was wearing right now. It wasn’t surprising the gecko made such gifts, he had actually a lot of merchandise - which was most certainly not legally bought. And for someone whose teenage dream once was to start a band called ‘Merciless Slaughter’, as he told Casey when they had a chat months ago, it was hard to believe he hadn’t a bad influence on Mikey.  
  
Well, Casey liked that kid. He reminded him of himself in a way, when he was in his rebellious phase, also still enjoying certain bands from his youth. Raph on the other hand, though he didn’t mind that kind of music or lifestyle at all even if he wasn’t really fond of it himself, eyed Mondo Gecko very warily. Especially since his younger brother started to wear the same things. It wasn’t as if he’d like to forbid Mikey to do so, he could wear what he wanted. It was more because it just … looked really strange on him.  
Mikey and that punk, rock stuff or whatever you could describe it as, just didn’t fit together. It was like mixing honey and chilly or a bunny wearing a spiked choker. A bright and friendly personality like his brother was just … it was so weird.  
  
Yet here he was, half dressed in that thing, only he knowing why he did so.  
  
  
“What up Doc?”  
Soon after him, Mondo was also joining the party, only wearing his yellow ripped undershirt, plus his casual shorts, rather inappropriate dressed for the winter. Both of them came out of the elevator with their skateboards. They usually spent time in the garage with skateboarding on Mikey’s half pipe or gaming, watching movies and reading comics in his room … they spent a lot of time alone, if you thought about it, because Mondo crushed at their place a lot lately. Probably because Hob was bitching around or something.  
  
  
“I thought ya went up to get the others, not just to goof around with your lil’ playmate.” Raph raised a nonexistent eyebrow, arms crossed. Once again, his brother had missed the chance to lick the cookie bowl, the decoration was up, the Christmas tree finished and a few guests were already here. But had they really left though?  
  
Leonardo was talking with Usagi about their presents. No swords this time, but books about Samurai culture.  
Donatello was chatting with April and Leatherhead, probably something about since. It was like the nerd corner over there in the kitchen.  
Splinter, the Ancient One and the Daimyo enjoyed a cup of tea at the table, while Raph and Casey set the dishes on it.  
Only the Mighty Mutanimals, Angel and the Silver Sentry were missing.  
  
“Slash and the others join later, Hob said he doesn’t want to come.” Mondo responded, casually leaning against the wall. He put his board on the ground, his tail pushing it to the next corner.  
“Wow, didn’t see that coming at all.” Raph rolled his eyes, while Casey walked over to greet them with a simple fistbump.  
“Yeah and the Justice Force is pretty busy, they can’t come this time.” Mikey told them, a little sadness in his voice, because he had looked forward to meet his favorite hero ( _aside from his brothers_ ) again. Since all the riot caused by their enemies there hadn’t been the right time to go on duty in his Turtle Titan outfit.  
  
Mondo couldn’t help but wince silently at the sight of his unofficial boyfriend’s distress. His first attempt would’ve been to wrap an arm around his shoulders, but since they weren’t at their secret place, he had to hold that urge back.  
“I’m sure you’ll meet again.” He said instead, trying to encourage Mikey, who found his smile again soon after. Honestly, Mondo was still amazed his friend new that hero in person, let alone was a hero himself. He still remembered the first – and until now only – time he saw Mikey dressed up as the Turtle Titan. Mondo wasn’t that much of a comic geek like him, but he always loved the justice heroes. And Sentry’s sidekick. But that was a story for another day.  
“Right! And then I’ll introduce you to him. I mean, he has to meet my new partner!” Michelangelo pat him on the back, winking. He looked so much better when he smiled.  
“As if one dork dressing up and playing hero ain’t enough already!” Throwing his hands in the air, Raph left them alone, accompanied by Casey, who only snickered.  
  
“We’ll show him someday, Cheese” Mikey assured his friend and went to greet the others while Mondo silently followed. He was rather quiet near all these people. Unlike his soulmate, he didn’t know all of them that well and felt a little out of place. Casey was really cool, Mikey’s brothers were cool too … he just … it was hard to describe. Especially with Splinter. Whenever he looked at the wise rat he felt unworthy. Like, he never had parents and therefore it was more than totally awkward. He feared the wise and knowing gaze of his boyfriend’s father. He couldn’t remember last time he actually talked to him. And interacting with Donnie, Raph and Leo was just as strange.  
As if he had no connection to any of them. As if Mikey was the glue, sticking him to all that joy and positive things in their dark lives. As if without him, he’d relapse to his old criminal self.  
  
Mondo remembered talking for hours, being so energetic and restless, whenever he was geeking with Mikey about comics or skateboarding or just parkour through the sewers and the dumpster. The gaming, the pranks, all of it was so much fun. But it didn’t change that he had not that much connection to others like Mikey did. Seymour was a close friend of his, but it wasn’t the same.  
Why was it so easy for Mikey to connect with people? It was Mystery to Mondo. He was almost jealous. Not because he couldn’t form bonds that easy, but because he was afraid he wasn’t that special and unique to Mikey like he was to him. He wasn’t a skilled fighter like Mikey and his brothers, he was no match to them. He couldn’t keep up with all the talent his mate had and wasn’t even aware of himself. What if he was truly unworthy? What if he messed this relationship thing up? Human standards didn’t count for them … yet he wanted to prove himself and everyone else he was worthy. That he could indeed be the special person for Mikey. Sure, family came always first, he could never have all that love in that big heart of his for himself and he was fine with that. But Mondo wished he wouldn’t have to be jealous or afraid anymore. Being a best friend was one thing, but being a good boyfriend was another. And that whole obtained insecurity he dealt with for months now was eating him up from the inside.  
  
Damnit, why did he have to mess up on that mission? He wanted to protect Mikey, impress him and everyone else … had he been too boastful? Probably. Well, he couldn’t change that now. All he could do was to avoid having his tail or any other of his limbs chopped off again. If Mikey wanted his accompany on another mission that is. The Mighty Mutanimals and the Turtles would fight together whenever necessary and the enemy outnumbered them. But if his incompetence only got himself hurt and Mikey that desperate, it would only make things worse. Fuck, he was so useless and stupid in Ninja missions, without his skateboard and all by himself, only able to avoid attacks. With his ability to camouflage and stick to walls, he should be perfect for stealth and this stuff, but Mikey had years of practice, of course he was just in the way. Did he save him only to prove something? No. No of course not! Stop thinking that nonsense, idiot!  
  
  
  
“You’re really quiet.”  
  
Yelping, Mondo turned around only to face Donatello, who scanned him with his stern gaze. Since he had treated his wounds, they were on rather awkward terms. Mondo always had the impression the genius wanted to say something or talk with him but always ended up not saying anything at all, just closing his mouth again and watching him and Mikey from a distance.  
“Geez, Don! I prefer staying coldblooded, thank you very much.” Mondo grabbed his chest in a theatrical manner.  
“Sorry, I was just wondering why you’re all left out here when you could be over there with Mikey. You know, because you two seem practically glued to each other for about …” Don mused, trailing off thinking when that situation may have begun.  
“N-no! I mean … I’m just … I don’t really … err” Mondo had no idea how to defend himself. And what for exactly? He had no reason to do so. It wasn’t Donnie’s concern after all. At least it shouldn’t be.  
Now things got even more awkward. And it was too late to join Mikey and his friends now. That was so embarrassing. The genius seemed like he was even more curious now. Mondo tried to look anywhere but face this guy again, observing Casey holding a mistletoe above his and April’s head, the old guys still chatting and Mikey in the kitchen talking with Leatherhead. Usagi, Leo and Raph watched some TV, the rabbit highly fascinated.  
However, he couldn’t take his eyes off of his mate and the alligator. Ever since they got into the real relationship thing, he felt like he actually had responsibility and all that. All the good and … bad things. Like being jealous. So uncool. He should be chill like always but his heartbeat told otherwise.  
  
“So, do you like it?” Donnie once again caught him off guard.  
“Uh … what? I have no idea what you’re talking about!” The gecko felt his tail stiffen in defense, desperately trying to find a way to get away from here. So embarrassing!  
“You Christmas present.”  
“Present? What present?” Mondo already felt bad for giving his boyfriend yet another hoodie of his ( _telling by his appearance, he was obviously starting to run out of winter clothing_ ) and used manga, he didn’t expect to get something in return for that. Sure he was kind of wondering why Mikey didn’t say anything, just dragged him here, but he had other things on his mind right now.  
“Oh, I thought Mikey already gave it to you.” Donnie scratched his head. Hard to tell if he felt just as uncomfortable as Mondo did.  
“I guess I’ll find out sooner or later.” Mondo shrugged, taking that as his smooth cue to leave, but Donnie suddenly grabbed his shoulder.  
“I never thanked you for … what you did for Mikey. If you hadn’t been there that day, who knows what could have happened.”  
“That? Oh, uhm … that was nothing, don’t mention it Dee.”  
“I’m serous. Thanks man.” Something in these hazel eyes of his told Mondo, it meant a lot to him, so the gecko only nodded with a sly smile on his lips.  
“Of course. You know, I’d do the same thing again. I won’t let anything happen to Swe- **Mikey** , he’s my _friend_ after all.” Mondo assured honestly as possible, despite almost spilling the beans unintentionally. He just hoped to get away with no further incidents and saluted his silent goodbye while walking over to his favorite turtle.  
  
  
“There you are Mondo!” Mikey greeted him, telling him what he was talking about just now with Leatherhead, him and Mondo only politely greeting each other. That big guy still had no intention to live with either the Mighty Mutanimals or the Turtles because of his rage issue. But he seemed pretty calm and nerdy right now. Maybe he’d become a little more extrovert if he spent more time with Mikey. That worked for him too and … no, scratch that. The secret time with his mate was already limited enough. Though he was almost sorry for thinking that selfish.  
“Oh, I almost forgot I need to show you something. See you at dinner, LH!”  
  
Mondo followed his energetic friend shortly after, just walking a little more calm, with his hands in his pockets, upwards the stairs.  


 

 

Finally alone in Mikey’s room, both settled down on the bed, the turtle turning the music of his shell-cell on. Of course it was metal, one of Mondo’s favorite songs. It wasn’t a really silent night with Slayer, Raining Blood, echoing in the room while they both made use of the opportunity to touch each other, cuddle and giggle like little schoolgirls, though they had no idea what was that funny anyway. It was just there, that giant ball of joy bouncing in their stomachs to the beat of the music.  
  
“So, what’s the surprise?” Mondo asked, wiggling his blue eyebrows.  
“Later … I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit … I’m sorry for ditching you earlier,” Mikey kissed him lightly, which was returned. “It’s just rare we see our friends.”  
“Nah, s’ okay.” Mondo mumbled, wrapping his arms around his mate and nuzzling his neck, his nostrils filling with the _sweet_ scent. He couldn’t help but lick his collarbone and nibbling on it, which only meant one thing.  
“You just seemed so distracted and a little upset, that’s why I thought … Dude – uh, Cheese … don’t tell me you’re horny now.” Mikey didn’t need an answer, because the light lovebites in his neck always meant his mate was in the mood, even if he tried to ignore it. Mondo was definitely not up for simply _talk_ about feelings. “We don’t have much time, the party will start soon and the Mutanimals-“ The orange clad turtle was interrupted by his own churr that escaped his lungs as Mondo sucked on the skin of his neck, his hands caressing the plastron.  
“I know,” Mondo crawled around his mate to face and properly kiss him, soon leading to a make out session, his tongue invading Mikey’s mouth, arousing both and ditching all reservations for good. “Let’s do something else then, it’s quick.”  
  
With that being said, Mondo got rid of his clothes in a matter of seconds, also doing the same with his mate ( _which was a very odd yet convenient talent_ ) and gently shoved Mikey back to lay on his carapace. Sticking his long gecko tongue out, he started to lick his way down from the collarbone to the formed bulge, teasing the half open slit, which stunned his mate that much, he almost dropped down immediately.  
  
“W-wait Chees- gh” Mikey yelped, as he felt the wet organ slowly run along the shaft of his cock. They never did something like this. Of course, both being the sinning teenager they were, they had watched some stuff and experimented, but it was too unnatural for them. It felt more comfortable to just lay on his plastron instead of his carapace, the access was easier and Mondo could rest his flexible upper body on the shell just fine. That’s how mating always went. Thanks to also having a prostate, Mikey never felt unsatisfied. It was something different, something much more explosive and sensitive than jerking off or something like that.  
  
_He still remembered that time he had done something similar to Mondo, just like the Gecko did now, he had licked the slit that hid the penis of his mate inside, his tongue running the area carefully up and down, giving butterfly kisses, as it had slowly parted, revealing the pulsating pink flesh slowly, directly into his mouth. He had moaned, swallowing as much as he could with the little experience he had from manga and his phantasies. Bobbing his head at a slow pace until Mondo’s tail had curled around Mikey’s waist, encouraging him with pleasured churring and clicking sounds that emitted from his lungs._  
  
Something similar like that happened right now, Mondo slithering his tongue completely around his penis once, in a kind of kinky manner, clearly enjoying the sounds Mikey made, how his hands tugged the sheets of his bed tight and moaning at the yet unknown feeling. It wasn’t as pleasuring like sex, but Mondo kinda seemed to intend to pay him back for the times he had received the past year. And now, well damn, it felt incredibly good. Almost too good. He wanted to favor this sensational feeling more, just a little longer relishing the warmth that spread through his body, making Mikey feel all cozy and excited at the same moment, just as he wavered between tension and relaxation.  
  
But he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. It was rare they could do something like this in a warm welcoming home, the familiar smell of his mate and his own room combined, just the thought alone almost set him off, because he dreamed to sleep together, to live together and to be close, in their own sanctuary. Sharing a home with both his family and Mondo was so right in those moments. And even though he knew after the euphoria, after his pulse and heartbeat had calmed down and the tenseness faded away, he’d think about it rational, deeming it as ridiculous and impossible again, with all the doubts and fears slowly crawling back, echoing in his dreams.  
  
“Ah, Cheese … fuck, please.” His voice sounded muffled and far away in his head, as Mikey jerked his hips unintentionally, barely able to hold back the urge to pound his hips upwards but not entirely sure what to do instead. He felt like falling, searching for something to hold on, the only thing in his reach Mondo’s head.  
His hand caressed through the black hair, tousling it more than it already was from their make out session.  
  
Mondo saw that as a sign to take the next step, swallowing the aching hard and pulsing cock, clenching around the flesh. He had not much salvia, his tongue usually rather rough, but he had lubricated Mikey’s member enough to easily slide up and down, looking up to see how his mate reacted. The sight of Mikey’s face, turned dark with need and how shyly he nibbled on his lips to prevent too loud noises, the restrained churr, how heavy he breathed was so alluring.  
“Yes.” Mikey barely squinted through hazy eyes, looking at Mondo, drooling unknowingly, his face dark, probably hot telling from the sweat that formed on his forehead. The sight turned Mondo on, he could feel his own hard member, already dropped down, twitching and begging for attention. He didn’t knew it could be so difficult to breathe through his nostrils like that.  
  
While he released his boyfriends cock to gasp for air, Mondo repositioned to get better access to his own, humming satisfied as he rubbed them both simultaneously, licking his dry lips.  
“Now, how does it feel Sweet?” A cocky grin spread across Mondo’s face. It was rare he showed that nasty side, at least while they were intimidate with each other. Only during mating season they handled it a little rough, but not very out of the ordinary.  
“Yeah … feels good.” Mikey mumbled, not trusting his voice. He was so tense and sensitive down there, his tail stiff and exposing his entrance. He wouldn’t endure much more, the constant pumping made him grind his shell on the mattress. And that scent lingering in the air, fuck he was about to cum. “Cheese, I can’t –“  
  
Throwing his head back in the pillow, his muscles spasm as he quivered his hip into the hand of his mate, Mikey came all over his plastron. While he was riding out his surprising orgasm, Mondo squeezed his dick a little tighter, pumping their erections until he reached his own limit. Both had to remind themselves to keep a lower tone, Mikey even biting his hand slightly to muffle his moaning. Mondo, who had no such option, chirped in ecstasy, the buildup pressure finally released.  
  
  
  
“Damn, that **was** really quick.” Mikey said, completely out of breath. How long did it take? Ten minutes, maybe less? It was incredibly intense but … he almost wished they could’ve had more time to do something more. It wasn’t like he pleaded to be fucked or something and it wasn’t unsatisfying either, but he wanted for these passionate moments to last longer. All that pleasure first building up and then disappearing like a snap was just unfair.  
  
“Say, why anyway? Not that I’d complain, but I still don’t believe you’re alright.” After he cleaned himself up and turned the music off, Mikey turned around to Mondo, who still panted like he ran ten miles, and brushed some of that messy hair aside to see his face. “Just talk to me. I hate how you always endure my emo moods and never entrust your own problems to me.”  
“No specific reason … I was just horny and wanted you for myself.” A smack told Mondo Mikey didn’t buy this. “Okay, okay I … kinda feel useless and uninvited here with all that flashy stuff, your flashy friends, your flashy lives and adventures and … I wondered if I can ever keep up with that.”  
“You can stop right there, Mondo Gecko!” Another smack from Mikey followed. He forced him to look in his eyes by holding his face with both hands up, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. “We’re similar in many ways, but I think it’s awesome we also have our differences. You don’t need to be flashy or anything else than you are, because I love you for this and you fit just perfect in my flashy life.” Mikey poked his nose to prove his point, his serous face softening.  
“I know but … I can’t help it. Besides the Mutanimals, you’re probably the only one that see’s something special in me.” Donatello and Casey may be on good terms with him, but he wasn’t sure about that. Despite working together, the Turtles and Mutanimals had a lot of arguing when it came to handling missions and enemies. One of those reasons for example was the fact they used guns, while the Hamato Clan was full ninja style.  
  
Michelangelo kissed his boyfriend. He knew those insecurities could be quite nerve wrecking. And you didn’t got rid of them that easily. All he could do was be there for him, regardless secret place or not, and tell him he’s wrong with his assumptions over and over again until he eventually believed him. Maybe he should try to include Mondo at dinner more. It was true, he either hanged out with just him or anyone else. Just because they wanted to keep their secret. And Mikey was almost sure the only reason why Mondo was cool with that was because he’s scared of his brother’s and father’s reaction, just as he was. Perhaps he was also as much afraid of losing him – in any way – or messing up this relationship.  
“Let’s try to get rid of these dumb fears and issues together, Cheese.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against Mondo’s and closing his eyes.  
“f’Course Sweet. I promise to get better at this whole … emotional and talking stuff.”  
“Oh, you sure will. And since I know you have a whole better language for these things, I got something for you!”  
  
Suddenly Mikey jumped off the bed, rushing over to his closet. “You need to close your eyes for a sec.”  
Not complaining about said order, Mondo did as he was told and waited. He felt the cold air slowly affecting his naked skin, smelling Mikey’s scent everywhere in this room. He heard his mate scooping their clothes up from the ground, tossing them hasty behind the bed, walking away and shuffling in his closet. He wondered if this was gonna be the gift Donnie had talked about.  
  
“Okay, open up now!”  
Mondo couldn’t believe it. With a red little bow around it, there was brand new electric guitar presented in front of his very eyes.  
“I thought you’d like it, since your old one got wrecked … actually, Donnie helped, he installed an amplifier inside and with this tiny wheel you can choose the volume and that button here changes it from regular guitar sound to electric and it doesn’t need a wire, it runs with batteries!”, Mikey listed while his friend couldn’t find the right words. “I know you love music really much and I thought … maybe, if I draw you again next time, you could give me a little private concert?”  
He loved hearing his mate sing. Regardless if he screamed like a beast _(something, Mikey could totally not mimic without sounding like a dying duck_ ), sang along to a cartoon opening with him or just a normal melody. Those were the moments Mondo leaked so much passion and emotion. Well, they were both artists after all.  
  
“Sweet I … don’t know what to say,” The metalhead started. “Oh my god, this is amazing!”  
Suddenly, Mondo’s eyes lit up like a firework. If he hadn’t been scared to damage this awesome gift, he would’ve hugged his mate to death. Instead Mondo carefully ran his fingers over the strings. Even with sticky fingertips, the quality of this nearly handmade guitar was incredible. Donnie’s tech stuff combined with the cool design from Mikey made it look easily sicker than his custom made skateboard. Like, pretty sick, dude. “I love you so much.”  
  
Mondo kissed him, tuned the guitar and tried a few notes. The normal and soothing sound was marvelous, just as the electric one was incredibly badass.  
Mikey, who in the meantime cleaned the bed, listened to his mate’s music, humming along, slowly dancing to the rhythm. It was such a happy moment. Still, Mikey was worried. If he knew what to do to include Mondo more and relief his fears a little. He had to do something. This façade wouldn’t last forever. He made a silent contract to think of a solution till New Year’s Eve  
  
  
  
“Are ya numbskulls deaf?!” Without knocking, Raph opened the door, probably his way of announcing the dinner was ready. The sudden arrival caused Mikey to utter a rather unmanly screech. Panic formed in his stomach. Shit, they were so busted, so totally done for, so … gone? “Hey, where’s ya lizard buddy?”  
The electric guitar was on the bed, where Mondo sat seconds before, his clothes still laying on the ground behind the bed, luckily in Raph’s blind spot.  
“Uh… B-bathroom!” Mikey hoped his brother would leave soon, before he realized the tissues on the nightstand, the shoes peeking out behind the bed, the music on his shell cell turned off for a while now and most importantly: the scent, still lingering in the air.  
Raph stood there, suspiciously silent for too long, his eyes scanning the room. Mikey was about to prepare an excuse, but his brother huffed and left as quickly as he came.  
  
“Dude, that was a close one.” Mondo became visible again. “Think he believes that?”  
“Well, **I** want to believe that … but neat camouflage reflexes.” Mikey praised him, his hart still racing.  
“Thanks, I’ve been practicing.” In case, he needed to tackle another enemy but without being useless, hopefully not ending up hurt and worrying Mikey, he added internally. His smile was bright as the sun, but his sad and teary face felt like hundred daggers piercing through his guts.  
“Okay, let’s go before he comes back.”  
After putting their clothes on, both indeed went to the bathroom to quickly get rid of the scent.  
  
“That gift was awesome, Sweet. Tell Don he’s the best genius ever, the sound is damn good!” Mondo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“You can tell him yourself, Cheese.”  
“Right …”  
“You know he likes you?”  
“Yeah I know ...”  
“And if you really want to thank us, how about a little Christmas concert~?”  
“Are you kidding me?!”  
“Not really, no.”  
“…Oh hey, I think the Mutanimals arrived, we better go now, a lot of people are waiting for us, food and you know, definitely not embarrassing third class metal.”  
“Really Mondo? You and stage fright?””  
“Mike, please, let’s just go.”  
“Fine, but I’ll bet that would be a good way to include you.” Mikey teased him a little more “Definitely a conversation starter.”  
“Hardy har har.” Mondo had not even the chance to start pouting, as Mikey pulled him in a hug and buried his face in the black hair that still smelled like cherry blossom shampoo.  
“Hey, I love you too. And I’m glad you like your present.” Was the late but meaningful respond from earlier Michelangelo had almost forgot to convey.  
  
  
  
On their way out, they nearly ran into April, who only smiled knowingly.


End file.
